


Mantis Rebound

by thesmallestship



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I have been blushing since i started writing this, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No Beta, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rebounding Nozel, Rimming, We Die Like Men, forgive me julius for i have sinned, i think, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesmallestship/pseuds/thesmallestship
Summary: Nozel and Fuegoleon break up after years of sex and rivalry. Thankfully, Jack is willing to pick up where Fuegoleon left off. Nozel/Jack with past mention of Nozel/Fuegoleon
Relationships: Jack the Ripper/Nozel Silva, Nozel Silva/Fuegoleon Vermillion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

Nozel was angry. He was hurt. His mind kept swirling with the inconceivable notion that things were done – the flame of Fuegoleon would continue to burn, but not for them. They were over – for real this time.

This wasn’t the first, or the second, or even the 100th time the lion and eagle had called it quits – but in the past, there had always been the sense that things weren’t _really_ over. That affection could be recaptured, that sexual tension might arise again. But this time…

_‘Nozel,’ Fuegoleon sighed, face somber. ‘We aren’t teenagers anymore. This isn’t healthy or sustainable.’ His tone was soft as he held Nozel at arm’s length._

_Nozel’s eyes narrowed. ‘What are you talking about?’ he hissed._

_Fuegoleon’s eyebrows furrowed at Nozel’s tone and he took a step back. ‘I can’t oscillate between anger and affection any longer. It’s exhausting for both of us.’ His eyes were sad; Nozel wanted to lean in and kiss that pain away. But his body language was closed off, his arms crossed over his body to limit any sort of contact._

_Nozel was quiet for a while. ‘I’m sorry. Maybe I crossed a line by calling those peasants filthy. I know that you don’t like that sort of language.’_

_Fuegoleon shook his head sadly. ‘This isn’t about that, or the past 5 fights, or the past 100. I can’t carry this anger with me any longer. I need stability. And we just can’t get it. We’re explosive together. And it’s burned so bright… but I’m burnt out now.’_

_Nozel felt anger rising and falling in his soul. He wanted to lash out, to attack Fuegoleon, because that felt familiar – but that was exactly what the other man was saying, right? Nozel’s face turned stony. ‘Right.’ He said, ice slipping into his tone._

_Fuegoleon looked at him sadly. ‘Nozel, you’re so-’_

**_“Don’t.”_ ** _He snarled. He couldn’t look at Fuegoleon, the pinnacle of virtue and principality, for a second longer. He couldn’t bear to even breathe the same air as the man he had slept with for 15 years. He turned in a swift movement, fists clenched tightly by his side. “Goodbye, Fuegoleon.”_

_He left._

So he flew across the city. He went up so high that the coldness in the air matched the emptiness he felt in his chest. He looked down at the ground and felt small and unimportant.

He felt alone.

When he finally lowered to the ground, his hands were white with cold. The ache in his chest had numbed, and so with total apathy he lowered into a random square in a random suburb of the capitol, not bothering to look where he was. He wanted to walk around. Not for the first time, he wished he wasn’t royal – that he could walk without people recognizing and whispering around him. That he could watch without intimidating – that he could blend into the crowd.

The area of the city he had lowered in was fairly quiet though, and he walked the streets in relative peace. He wasn’t really watching where he was going, too apathetic to care where he ended up. He just needed to walk. To ware his body out.

It was this mentality that made him knock right into a tall figure so hard that he almost fell backward. He raised his eyes with a snarl, ready to attack whoever had dared knock into him. To his surprise, his gaze met none other than Jack the Ripper, another magic knight captain.

“Kekeke, this area seems a little under someone of your stature, eh royal highness?” The mantis teased, eyes flickering in entertainment.

“Watch where you’re going, _insect_.” Nozel snarled, not in the mood to be talked down to. He glared up at the lanky man with utter distaste.

Jack’s eyes flickered in amusement, a perverse grin spreading on his face. “Eh, a little feisty today, aren’t we? What has your panties in a twist, your highness?” Jack cackled.

Nozel looked at Jack coldly, face radiating with annoyance. “You’re not worthy of breathing my same air, let alone hearing my problems.” With that, he turned away from the other man, aiming to walk around him. A long spindly arm reached into his way though, as the other captain blocked his way.

“Nasty words from such a pretty face. And don’t worry, I’m not breathing your air – the air is much fresher up here.” Jack stuck his tongue out playfully, jeering down at him from about a foot higher than Nozel stood.

Nozel felt his mana beginning to collecting. He really wasn’t in the mood to be talked down to by this slimy man – his temper was already stretched so thin. “If you want to keep your arm, I recommend you remove it.” He threatened, eyes darkening.

Jack whistled, eyes glowing in amusement. A second later, one of his blades extended from his arm. “Those are fighting words, little bird. Are you ready to back them up?”

Nozel felt his heart rate pick up at the idea of a fight. He wasn’t usually one to be reduced to violence so quickly, but a fight sounded like exactly what he needed. He could reclaim ownership of his physical and mental well-being and tire himself out. He’d never be able to sleep otherwise. Without warning, he summoned his grimoire. “Silver rain.” He said fiercely, jumping backwards as silver began to rain down on the street where he had been standing a second before. Jack let out a delighted laugh, dodging and slicing through rain as he jumped out of the way.

“I’ve been wanting to slice you for years now. Follow me, little bird.” Jack cackled, dodging attacks as he seemed to run down the street. Nozel followed angrily, frustrated to have been offered a fight but then be the one in pursuit. Soon enough, they were in a clearing that seemed like a training ground. Nozel realized this was probably the green praying mantis’ base. As he was looking around, a slice ripped through the ground towards him. Nozel scowled and side stepped it.

“Your base is as trashy as I would have expected.” Nozel commented. Jack chuckled, running towards him excitedly. Nozel jumped and leaped out of slashes, eyes never leaving the mantis.

“Silver spears.” He breathed, aiming straight for the mantis’ neck. The other captain dodged skillfully. Soon enough, they were both zipping around the courtyard at a pace that would have been impossible to watch as an onlooker. Craters appeared at both ends of the courtyard, and their mana competed explosively. Nozel threw mana at the other man, knowing he had the upper hand in that regard given his royal status. Jack was _fast_ to Nozel’s surprise, and seemed to dodge everything he threw at him. They fought for almost an hour, each landing small blows but nothing significant to call the match. Finally, as Jack’s mana waned, Nozel managed to knock him onto the ground. He raised one of his mercurial spears and pointed it at Jack’s neck. He looked down coldly. “I hope you know your place now. Let me remind you that birds eat insects.”

Jack sighed but continued to smile. His blades retracted into his arm and he raised his hands in mock defeat. “Does that mean you’re going to dine on me tonight, birdy?” Jack chuckled, eyes alight with mischief. Nozel blinked owlishly, trying to comprehend his words. With a jolt, Nozel’s eyes dilated when he realized the other captain was insinuating… that. Nozel glanced down at their position and realized he was practically straddling the other man.

With a humph, Nozel began to push himself up off the ground. Just as he was doing so though, Jack knocked him off balance so that Nozel landed flat on his back. The lanky man grinned down at the little bird on the ground, and before Nozel could swear at his immaturity, Jack had leaned down and pressed a biting kiss to his mouth.

Nozel gasped into the other man’s mouth, mind whirling as he tried to keep up with the unexpected kiss. Jack took advantage of Nozel’s shock to explore his mouth with his freakishly long tongue. He nipped against the royal’s lips, eliciting a shocked cry.

Nozel raised his hands to push Jack off of him, snarling at the other man. “Get _off_ of me.” Just as he was saying that, a lanky hand dropped to his crotch and gave it a friendly squeeze. Nozel realized with utter horror that he was aroused, his erection straining against his pants. He let out a groan and bucked into the touch beside himself. “You are disgusting.” He hissed.

Jack licked his lips and shrugged. “What does that say that you like it, then?” He leered.

Nozel was about to retort when Jack leaned down to kiss him once again while his hand gave another painful squeeze. With a growl, Nozel used his mana to strengthen his arms. In a fluid motion, he flipped their positions so that he was glaring down at the other man. “I should have you _executed_.” Nozel snarled, eyes furious.

Jack laid back on the ground comfortably, staring up at the Silva wearing a smug look. Nozel wanted to ruin him. He wanted to destroy him for daring to look so smug. But mostly, he wanted to kiss him. With an angry cry, Nozel leaned back in to a kiss that he had _never_ desired for. He felt his erection pressing against his pants. He had definitely never imagined he would be here, kissing this person. But he had also never imagined Fuegoleon would end things. What did Nozel have to lose? He was no longer committed to anyone, and he was angry and horny. This commoner was the perfect punching bag.

Jack’s hands softly moved up to Nozel’s hair, at which point they gave a sharp tug. Nozel let out a cry of pain and annoyance. “You are _despicable._ ” Nozel growled, but he didn’t stop biting and dry humping against the other man.

Jack laughed again, massaging Nozel’s head where he had pulled his hair and then tugging again harshly. He once again flipped their positions, such that Nozel was under the lanky man. Nozel looked up defiantly, feeling annoyed that his cloak and hair were getting dirty from the training ground. Jack moved a rough hand back to Nozel’s covered erection. He started harshly palming it and nipping at the royal’s neck and ear. Nozel let out a throaty groan at the harsh treatment – it was entirely foreign. He had never had someone touch him so angrily, as if punishing him with their hands, and it felt disturbingly good. The mixture of pain and pleasure was an entirely new feeling. His own hands scratched harshly alongside Jack’s back, as he was not concerned about hurting the other man. Jack hummed against his ministrations before tackling his mouth again. His hand continued its rough jacking off over Nozel’s pants, squeezing the tip so tightly that Nozel felt dizzy. Jack destroyed Nozel’s mouth, plundering it like it was his for the taking. Nozel felt himself getting embarrassingly close at the rough treatment. With a harsh tug, Nozel came with a cry.

When Nozel came down from his orgasm, he had enough decency to be embarrassed that he had cum in his pants. Jack looked down at him with amusement, seeming pleased with himself even though he hadn’t gotten off.

“Does your highness want to wash off, or go home with his filth running down his legs?” Jack purred.

Nozel huffed in annoyance and pushed the freakishly tall man off of him. “I will wash off and then take my leave.” He said coldly. He had gotten what he wanted, there was no point in spending any more time with the other man. Jack nodded his head, but that mischievous smile never left his lips. He nodded back to the mansion beside the courtyard. “This way, birdy.” Nozel followed the mantis stiffly, never taking his eyes off the other man. While they had technically engaged in sexual activity, Nozel didn’t trust the other man at all.

Once inside, Jack led Nozel to a rather lavish bedroom with mahogany bedposts and dark green accenting. Attached to the bedroom was an equally lavish bathroom. Nozel took it all in with a small amount of interest. “I wouldn’t have thought a peasant and gambler’s room would have any decoration at all. Congratulations, you’ve exceeded my very low expectations.”

Jack snorted at the backhanded compliment. “I hope the shower is up to your liking, birdy.”

Nozel glared at him before moving into the bathroom. He made sure to close the door behind him, although he was annoyed to see no lock. He stripped down quickly and diligently and stepped into the shower, sighing contentedly as hot water travelled down his body, sore from his recent spar.

_Look at what I’ve come to, Leon._ Nozel thought bitterly. _Sleeping with a peasant. You would be proud._

Nozel felt his angst and frustration begin to set in as his anger at himself and Fuegoleon came back to his mind. He scrubbed angrily at his skin, feeling dirty from all the events of today. Mid scrub, the door opened.

Nozel flushed with embarrassment and anger, hidden behind the shower curtain. _“Jack_.” He growled. “Leave the bathroom at once.” He snarled, feeling vulnerable as he stood under the streaming water in the nude.

Instead of leaving though, the lanky man pushed back the shower curtain, revealing his own nude body. Nozel’s eyes were drawn to the massive erection that the mantis was sprouting. He felt his own dick twitch in interest. Jack’s eyes snaked down Nozel’s body, lingering on his lower half. He whistled. “You really are a pretty bird, aren’t ya?”

Nozel flushed angrily. “Get out _now._ You better not expect me to help you with that.”

Jack chuckled, approaching Nozel like an animal stalking its prey. “I would never expect such a thing. I just wanted to get more of a taste of your royal skin.” With that said, Jack fell to his knees on the shower and slinked over so his mouth was precariously close to Nozel’s now half hard member.

Nozel flushed again, hating how his bodily reaction was so visible. “…” Jack’s tongue ran the length of his member and then back, and then he began sucking on Nozel’s balls. Nozel let out a gasp at the sensation. His dick quickly swelled to full hardness. “I suppose…” Nozel acquiesced, feeling his own arousal return with surprising quickness.

Jack sucked lightly on the tip, eyes never straying from Nozel’s as his teeth grazed the tip as well. Nozel sucked in a shaking breath.

The blowjob he was expecting didn’t come however. Instead, Jack moved to spread Nozel’s legs. Nozel obliged to avoid falling over in the shower, placing a hand against the wall to keep himself steady. Jack then dipped his tongue into Nozel’s crease, craning his head to get a better angle. His tongue ran across Nozel’s puckered entrance.

Nozel let out a gasp, feeling his face flush. “Don’t – you – that – it’s _dirty_ ” Nozel stuttered as a shiver ran up his spine. Jack did another experimental lick and then pulled away to raise his eyebrows at Nozel.

“It’s not, assuming you use proper hygiene. Do you consider yourself hygienic, birdy?” Jack purred, eyes flickering playfully.

Nozel flushed again at the comment, mouth opening and closing in shock as he tried to come up with a proper response. Jack seemed to take that as a sign to continue, as he leaned back in to continue playing at Nozel’s entrance. Without warning, the tongue forced itself inside. A bit of precum spurted out of his cock as Nozel let out a moan. His legs wobbled and he leaned more against the wall. Jack spread his legs wider apart, so that one was lifted in the air. From that vantage point, his tongue teased in and out of Nozel’s hole. He used his fingers to separate Nozel’s cheeks even more, then started inserting a finger alongside his tongue. Nozel shuttered against the wall as another cry tore from his lips. His legs trembled. “Wait – I’m going to-” he gasped again as another finger was added, and Jack curled his finger up so it brushed against a bundle of nerves. Nozel let out a choked gasp, his head hitting the tiled wall harshly. His pants and cries filled up the room as Jack continued probing his prostate sadistically. Without warning, Nozel came again, his legs trembling. If it weren’t for Jack supporting him, he would have fallen.

Not discouraged, Jack continued to plunder Nozel’s prostate with his finger and tongue. “It’s – wait” Nozel gasped, feeling too overwhelmed from his two recent orgasms. His cock stayed hard as Jack continued to press harshly against his prostate. Nozel let out another cry. “It’s too much, I’m going to fall.” He cried, barely able to keep standing even with Jack’s help.

Jack removed his face to chuckle at that, and then dived back in, now scissoring 2 fingers and his tongue in and out of Nozel. With each thrust of his hands, he curled his fingers against Nozel’s prostate and pressed against it harshly. Nozel’s cock throbbed from the overstimulation. Jack added a third finger and soon enough Nozel found himself once again approaching orgasm, his whole body trembling.

“Jack – please – I’m going to-” before his orgasm arrived though, Jack pulled out completely with a satisfied look. Nozel’s hole clenched against the sudden emptiness, puckering and clenching as it adjusted to the absence of fingers and tongue. Nozel’s lips trembled and he felt tears beginning to pool at his eyes. He was so aroused, he practically needed to come now. He went to reach down for his cock, but Jack slapped his hands away with amusement. “I need-” he began to plead.

“You need my cock inside you, don’t you?” Jack purred, content patience settling on his face.

Nozel’s pupils dilated and he whimpered. “Yes. Yes, I need it.” He cried, feeling embarrassed humiliation spread across his cheeks. In a swift movement, Jack was standing. He twirled Nozel around and pressed him against the wall.

“Ready, little bird?” Jack questioned, his hands already spreading apart Nozel’s cheeks in preparation.

Nozel’s breath came in halted spurts. “Yes – dammit ye-.” He growled, before yelping as Jack thrust his massive cock inside in one swift motion. Nozel felt his eyes roll back in his head as he slumped against the fullness consuming his ass. It was so large, Nozel could feel his prostate getting pressed against automatically. Nozel let out a needy moan. “Please.” He breathed, attempting to move himself against Jack’s cock.

Jack began moving in and out at an agonizingly slow pace, so slow that Nozel wouldn’t be able to reach orgasm, but the pressure was potent enough to keep him painfully close to the edge. “Please” Nozel sobbed, feeling the tears spill over. Jack brought his mouth down to bite Nozel’s neck, drawing out an aroused cry as he broke skin. Nozel shook at the feeling. He didn’t know if he had ever wanted to come so badly, if he had ever been so aroused. He attempted to grind his neglected erection against the tiled wall, but Jack growled and squeezed his arms to keep him in place. Nozel let out another sob.

Finally, Jack began thrusting in and out. He kept his motions shallow at first, before finally sheathing himself in and out of Nozel’s hole over and over again. With a final sob, Nozel came so hard that he blacked out. Jack’s orgasm came the second Nozel clenched down, and his cum spurted inside the royal.

Nozel slumped against the shower, completely out cold from his orgasm. Jack admired his work before slowly pulling out. He picked up the passed out royal lightly and carried him out to his bed, where he proceeded to towel him off. Jack hummed a tune as he did so, admiring the marks he had left on the royal’s pretty skin. After Nozel was dry, Jack tucked him in. He then laid down himself, and drifted off into a satiated sleep.

***

Nozel woke in the morning to light snoring and a sizable pain radiating from his tailbone. He groaned in bed, trying to recall what he and Fuegoleon had done last night to cause such discomfort. With a jolt, Nozel remembered that he and Fuegoleon had broken up (for good) and he sat up with an unnatural speed for the morning, wincing in pain as he did so. He looked over at Jack, who was yawning awake, and then down at his own naked state. He flushed a deep red.

“I- you- we-” he started, but he was unable to finish the thought without saying something entirely embarrassing.

“We fucked.” Jack supplied helpfully.

Nozel’s face took on an even deeper hue of red. “Where are my clothes?” He hissed, moving to get off the bed. When he went to stand, he let out a yelp of pain. His ass _hurt_.

Jack meanwhile was admiring the view, smirking at the royal who was holding his cute little butt in pain. “Why would I tell you that when I have so much to gain by not telling you?” Jack supplied helpfully, running his eyes up and down Nozel’s form blatantly. Nozel growled and tore the covers off of Jack and the bed, wrapping them around himself. However, Jack was naked as well, so the net change in nudity was zero. Furthermore, Jack seemed to be sprouting a sizable morning wood as he leered at the royal. Nozel yelped in embarrassment and turned around, looking like a royal burrito.

Jack let out a loud laugh. “It’s nothing you haven’t had shoved up your ass already. No point in being shy, birdy.” Nozel muttered under his breath and then hopped to the bathroom, where his clothes were laying in an unelegant pile on the floor. He shot a glare at Jack. “Don’t you fucking dare come in, or I swear I will cut off your ridiculously large dick.” With that, Nozel slammed the door to the bathroom while Jack howled with laughter outside.

Thankfully, Jack stayed outside while Nozel changed. When Nozel was finally clothed back in normal clothes, he limped back towards the bed. “You are a monster.” Nozel said, in a tone that sounded begrudgingly respectful.

“And you are a tasty snack.” Jack added helpfully, standing to eye the fully clothed royal. “I liked you better before. I vote you change back.”

Nozel flushed again. “I don’t care in the slightest what you prefer.”

Jack pouted at that, taking a step forward. Nozel took a step back and his face twinged with pain. Jack hmmed before turning around, not bothering to cover up his nudity. Nozel moved his eyes away. “Well, I am leaving.” He said as Jack ruffled through a drawer for something. As he was about to actually leave, the mantis said ‘ah ha!’

Jack turned around with a grin, walking back over to Nozel and holding what seemed to be a magic item. “This should heal you up fine. I’m sure you have tons of these at your fancy palace, but given that I’m the one that put you in this state, I’m happy to give you this one.”

Nozel blinked in surprise, before tentatively reaching out to take the magic item. For some reason, he felt another blush rising to his cheeks. “Right... Thanks.” He mumbled, still keeping his eyes diverted from Jack’s naked body. With a huff he turned to the door. “Well, I’ll be off.”

“Fly safe, birdy.” Jack called.

“Stop calling me that!!” Nozel said, embarrassment leaking into his voice. He limped to the door and put his hand on the doorknob, stopping in place for a few seconds. He could feel Jack’s eyes burning into the back of his head. “You are here… often?” He finally asked, feeling his entire face heat up. He was grateful to be turned away from the mantis.

Jack chuckled. Nozel’s tensed at the sound of footsteps. Jack leaned over his shoulder and breathed into his ear. “All the time, birdy.” His tongue flicked out to lick Nozel’s earlobe. Nozel shivered at the feeling and felt heat pooling once again in his stomach. He hiccupped unexpectedly.

“R-right, well, I’ll just avoid the area then.” Nozel finally said, persisting in staying turned away from the mantis. After another moment, he opened the door and limped out of the base. Once Jack was out of site, he took out the magical item. He put it in his pocket for increased proximity to his aching tailbone, and sighed in relief when the ache began to fade away. He called his silver eagle and began his flight of shame[1].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Flight of shame, play on walk of shame. Walk of shame: “The walk from another person(s) house, apartment, condo, dorm, van, bar, park bench or other; to your place of residence wearing the same clothes you had on the night before.
> 
> Typically used when someone leaves the home of a sexual escapade (quite possibly with someone you met the night before) in the morning; hair sticking out in all directions, lines on your face, and missing at least one article of clothing.”
> 
> Pls let me know if I should write more of this because honestly it was super enjoyable to write bahahahahaha


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow literally I get 3 comments and I am all in..... keep commenting folks you're feeding my soul.... My motivation for writing this: be the change you want to be in the world. Or in this case, write the fanfiction you want to read. Hurrah! Enjoy this shameless porn!

Nozel shouldn’t have gone back. He really had no reason to go back. He didn’t rationally want to go back. And for the first week, he didn’t. He poured himself into work, trained with his team, took on extra missions in the capitol. But each night, he would wake in a cold sweat with memories of either Fuegoleon, or his most recent sexual escapade with Jack. Each left him equally gutted, aroused, and lonely. Nozel truly missed Fuegoleon. He had known the man his entire life – there had never been a time when he forced himself to stay away, even when angry. But Nozel wouldn’t embarrass himself by begging to be taken back. Instead, he ignored his feelings and took care of his arousal by himself.

So honestly, it wasn’t that surprising when he arrived back at the mantis’ base at 10pm a week later. Unsurprising, but still highly embarrassing. The training yard was deserted, and the base was fairly quiet. Mustering up an aura of unapproachability and regality, Nozel knocked on the door to the base.

A mantis member that Nozel for some reason identified as ‘boo-ha’ opened the door. The recruit looked surprised to see him. Nozel struck him with his most intimidating, coldest look. “Fetch your captain.” He ordered. 

Boo-ha shrunk away from his glare and seemed to pale at his order. “Y-yes, Captain Silva.” He piped, scurrying off to do as Nozel ordered. After a minute, the lanky man came confidently to the door, eyes practically glittering with amusement. “Birdy! What a pleasant surprise.” He laughed. Nozel’s eyebrow twitched.

“Peasant.” He scoffed, crossing his arms coldly.

Jack’s head tilted to the side. “To what do I owe the pleasure, your majesty?” His voice positively dripped with amusement.

Nozel clenched his teeth together in annoyance. Jack obviously knew why he was here. Nozel had half a mind to turn around and go home. Unfortunately, just seeing the lanky bastard caused heat to begin pooling in his stomach. “You know why I’m here.” Nozel scoffed. 

Jack’s tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked his lips. “I haven’t the faintest idea.” He lied. 

Nozel’s face hardened. If Jack thought he could make him say it out loud, he was gravely mistaken. Without a second thought, Nozel was raising his hand threateningly towards the man. His grimoire rose beside him.

Jack let out a delighted laugh. “You want to spar again, little birdy? Why didn’t you just say so?” 

Nozel let out an angry growl, fire dancing in his eyes. Mercury began swirling in the air beside him. Not be outdone, Jack extended his blade from his arm. Quick as lightning, he slashed at Nozel’s stomach.

Nozel growled, jumping about 10 feet backwards. He felt adrenaline pump in his veins, and he waved his hand, causing mercury to rain down from the sky. Jack dodged it expertly, sending slash waves at him from afar. Nozel blocked with shields of mercury, circling the other captain. They once again fell into a fight. Nozel was even angrier this time – annoyed that Jack was playing dumb about why he was here, and annoyed at himself for coming here in the first place. Consequently, he didn’t hold back in the slightest, throwing even more mana and strength at Jack than last time. 

Nozel threw hit after hit at the brunette, projecting all of his stress, anger and shame from the last week into the attacks. Jack, for his part, seemed happy dodging and slicing attack after attack, caught in a constant state of running. They continued at this general trend for an hour, with Nozel throwing attacks at the mantis, and Jack dodging the bird. Despite the fact that Jack was kept in a constant state of motion, Nozel seemed to tire out more quickly, as he spent an abhorrent amount of mana trying to skewer the other man. Finally, he managed to get in close, once again pinning Jack to the ground with his mercury. “Stay still.” Nozel hissed. 

Jack looked up at him amusedly. “Seems you’ve won, princess.” Jack relaxed against the ground, seeming completely happy to look up at Nozel expectantly. “What are you going to do with your victory?

Nozel glared down at the man like he truly was a bug, not knowing what to do. He definitely didn’t want to lower himself to making the first move, but his patience was growing thin. Nozel nudged Jack’s leg with his foot. “Why aren’t you doing anything.” Nozel asked, although it sounded more like an accusation.

Jack hummed lightly. “Does the birdy want something?” 

Nozel glared as an answer. He once again considered leaving and calling Jack’s bluff, but a pit in his stomach told him that if he left, Jack would just laugh at him and call him a coward. That would be embarrassing and it would definitely not get Nozel laid. Not wanting to be outdone, Nozel fell to his knees angrily. Mercury arose around them to hide their position from prying eyes. “You should learn your place.” He said angrily, before crashing his lips against the ripper’s. His teeth bit angrily against the other man’s mouth.

Despite his earlier feint of innocence, Jack seemed happy to oblige. He practically purred at the contact, bringing a hand up to wrap around Nozel’s dainty waist. He dug his nails painfully into the skin there, causing Nozel to gasp. Jack’s tongue slipped in the royal’s mouth while his other hand once again began pulling on Nozel’s hair harshly. 

Nozel shook at the contact, becoming aroused excruciatingly fast as his body responded to the combination of plain and pleasure. Jack began thrusting him against him while Nozel moved to straddle him, grinding down on Jack’s growing arousal. Jack’s hand wandered down his back before ripping Nozel’s cape off. He then made quick work of Nozel’s button down shirt. Nozel shivered as the night air hit his back and he began to sit up. “We should move inside-“ but although his words were clear, Jack continued removing his shirt, seemingly ignoring him. When Nozel’s naked chest was revealed, Jack positively preened.

“I’m going to fuck you into the ground and cum inside your pretty royal ass right here.” Jack promised, eyes sparkling. Nozel flushed bright red, about to admonish the disgusting language, when the large man had flipped them over entirely. Jack moved his mouth down to one of Nozel’s nipples, which he gave a mischievous bite. Nozel let out a cry.

“Not so hard!” Nozel cried, as Jack began to lick the nipple to soothe it. His hand began to pinch and molest the other nipple, similarly edging to the point of pain. Tremors of arousal ran down Nozel’s body, and although he tried to bite it back, another moan escaped from his lips.

“Quiet now, princess. You don’t want my knights to hear you, do you?” Jack asked with a grin, before biting down harshly on Nozel’s other nipple. Another cry escaped from Nozel’s lips while his arousal pressed painfully against his pants.

“You….” Nozel began angrily. “You are so unCOUTH.” He squeaked desperately as Jack once again clenched his teeth down on Nozel’s swollen nipple. Jack plopped up with a chuckle and started moving lower. In one quick motion, he pulled down Nozel’s pants and underwear. He pulled them all the way down to his ankles where they got stuck at his shoes. Nozel felt a flush spread from his cheeks to his chest at being so utterly exposed, wiggling uncomfortably as his butt came into contact with the cold ground. Jack smirked at Nozel’s glistening, dripping erection. 

“Turn over, birdy. Show me your royal ass that you brought to me as a gift tonight.” Nozel flushed again, feeling humiliation spread through his body. Shakily, he turned over, awkwardly settling on his arms and attempting to keep his erection from touching the ground. It was an uncomfortable position to be in without being able to spread his legs far at all. “Fuck.” Jack cursed, admiring the view of Nozel’s slim form. “You’re so pretty, little birdy.” His tone sounded breathy and aroused. The sound of clothes dropping on the ground alerted the silver eagles captain that the lanky man was finally shedding some layers. Without warning, Jack pressed two fingers against Nozel’s lips. Nozel blinked in confusion before slowly opening his mouth. Jack began finger fucking his mouth while his erection slotted in between Nozel’s thighs. Nozel moaned at the stimulation in his mouth and between his thighs. Once the fingers seemed sufficiently wet, Jack moved them to Nozel’s entrance. He circled it carefully for a moment before pushing one in. Nozel trembled at the presence, his body clamping down on the intrusion. He buried his head in his elbow. Despite his rough treatment earlier, Jack took his time thrusting the finger in and out of Nozel, only adding a second finger when Nozel seemed sufficiently loosened up. He intermittently removed his hands to spit on them some more, in order to aid the lubrication process. Each time he left and re-entered Nozel’s ass, the silver man couldn’t help the mewl of arousal that exited his mouth. Finally, Jack stuck 2 more fingers in, so that Nozel was stretching against 4 of his long, spindly fingers. He began rubbing circles against Nozel’s prostate as well, causing the eagle to tremble on the ground. 

“Hurry…. Up.” Nozel stuttered out, his breath coming in pants now. Jack was being much slower this time, only pressing Nozel’s prostate every once and a while, and seeming to take more time to prepare him. Jack chuckled at the order, seeming to ignore him entirely as he continued scissoring his fingers in and out. Finally, when Nozel’s cock was truly leaking, Jack removed his fingers with a quick plop. Jack position himself and brought an arm to wrap around the royal’s stomach. 

“Ready little birdy?” He breathed. Nozel shot a glare back towards the other captain, but pressed backwards to show his assent. Jack tutted but took the hint, allowing the tip to breach Nozel’s entrance. Nozel shook with the stretch, gasping as the other man inched inside. It felt even bigger than last week, Nozel registered in the back of his mind, possibly due to the lack of water to aid the lubrication. Jack’s massive length stretched him so far that Nozel could barely move, his cheeks clinging to the other man’s cock. When Jack was finally fully sheathed, Nozel shook around him.

Nozel’s body quivered at the stretch, but it still wasn’t enough. He didn’t come here to be taken care of. He came here to be fucked. “I said hurry up.” Nozel said, voice beginning to edge with desperation. To his surprise, the man behind him answered with a growl. A second later, Jack had pulled out almost completely, only to ram back inside of Nozel without warning. The motion pressed up harshly against Nozel’s prostate, causing him to let out a yell of pleasure. The other man began thrusting in and out quickly, moving Nozel’s body back and forth with each of his thrusts and hitting his prostate each time he sheathed himself inside. Nozel’s ass quivered around Jack’s cock and he found himself attempting to push back to meet the other man, to increase the pressure his poor prostate was exposed to. 

Jack began pushing into him even harder, his left hand digging into Nozel’s hip to keep him in place while his right hand pulled at Nozel’s hair painfully. Nozel’s legs quivered under the intense pressure and he would have fallen into the ground had Jack’s hand not held him up. After being stimulated so long during the preparation, Nozel’s pleasure built up quickly. In barely any time at all, Nozel came with a shout. Jack continued pounding into him through his orgasm, and kept up the insane pace afterwards as well. Nozel cried out at the overstimulation, his body shaking as Jack continued to thrust against his prostate, and his ass clenched down even tighter. Jack shuttered at the tightness. “You’re such a little slut.” Jack growled, nails digging into Nozel’s hip and neck. “You flew over here just so I could fill you up, didn’t you?” Jack leaned in to whisper into Nozel’s ear, letting his arm wrap around Nozel’s chest so he was completely supporting him. Nozel trembled at the words, his voice stuck in his throat. He felt tears collecting in his eyes at the intensity and his dick was already twitching in response to Jack’s words. “Were you thinking about my cock, birdy?” Jack leered. Nozel shuttered but stayed silent, hiding his face in his arm still. Jack began to pound even harder. “I asked if you’ve been thinking about my cock filling up your tight little ass.” Jack hissed. 

“Y-yes,” finally broke from Nozel’s lips, sounding wretched and debauched. His voice was flooded with arousal. 

“Did you imagine me shooting my seed inside you, filling you up like a whore?” Jack asked again, hips still unrelenting in their almost painful pace. When Nozel didn’t respond right away, Jack removed one hand from Nozel’s hair and brought it up in the air. With his next thrust inside, his hand came down to slap Nozel’s ass harshly.

“Yes!” Nozel gasped, tears beginning to well up again. His abdomen contracted violently and his entrance quivered as Jack continued to spank him with each thrust. Nozel felt himself clenching even harder as his arousal bloomed.

“When you touch yourself, do you imagine my cock stretching you?” Jack hissed, adjusting his hips momentarily and then slamming back into Nozel’s prostate. Jack’s hand came down again as well, once again eliciting a gasp from Nozel. 

“YES!” Nozel cried, feeling another orgasm begin building at Jack’s words and actions. The mantis was panting as well, and his motions were becoming more erratic. He brutally pounded into Nozel’s ass, his massive cock pulling at the skin around Nozel’s entrance with each thrust. Nozel shook at the intensity, feeling overwhelmed, humiliated, and painfully aroused. He could feel his orgasm approaching and his body positively shook in anticipation. He bit his arm to try and muffle his moans.

“You’re my little slut, aren’t you?” Jack breathed directly into Nozel’s ear, before moving down to bite the bird’s neck sharply. Nozel came with a sob, feeling more of his cum spurt out onto the cold ground below him. Simultaneously, warm liquid spurted deep inside him. Jack rode out his orgasm with a couple more powerful thrusts before pushing in deep inside. Nozel felt absolutely drained, and would have fallen into his own mess had Jack not continued to support him through their orgasms. He trembled at the intensity of his orgasm, feeling latent tears of arousal begin to dry on his own face. Nozel couldn’t stop shaking. 

Jack slowly pulled out of the trembling man before rolling over to sit down. He moved Nozel gently so that he was positioned above him so that the royal never had to touch the ground, sensing the man’s aversion to the dirt below. He then began shimmying his pants back up his legs until they were back on properly. Through it all, Nozel continued to tremble, feeling exhausted and empty after his orgasms. Once he was clothed, Jack sat him down so he was straddling Jack’s lap. The mantis’ eyes travelled across his face in silent assessment, taking note of his blank and trembling form. Nozel felt shame and confusion settle on his shaking frame – he brought his hands in front of both their faces and stared at them, failing to recognize the trembling digits. Something hysterical tugged at his chest. “I-I-“ he stuttered, but nothing seemed to come out. Jack’s passive face watched him silently, seeming to wait for something. Nozel felt something painful creeping in his chest, and to his horror, he felt tears begin to drop on his hands. More shame reared its ugly head and his hands started to shake even harder. “I don’t know why-” he tried, but tears began to follow. Finally, a sob broke him mid-sentence. Jack watched it all in silence, his usual grin nowhere in sight, before finally bringing the eagle to his chest, long arms sliding around him. Nozel broke down, burying tears and sobs in the longer man’s chest. 

“It’s okay, little birdy.” The ripper whispered calmly, letting his hands run comfortingly down Nozel’s back. He mumbled reassurances to the other man. “You were so good tonight, so pretty and good.” Nozel answered him with cries, his hand coming to wrap around his back and hold tightly. “I was too hard on you, I’m sorry, little birdy. I’ll be softer next time.” The whispers continued, his hand continuing to stroke up and down Nozel’s back in soothing patterns. Nozel, for his part, had no idea why he couldn’t stop crying. But he sank further into Jack’s chest and ate up the compliments and apologies that seemed to soothe a deep, subconscious part of him. “You are so good.” Jack said again, pressing a kiss to the top of Nozel’s head. Nozel keened at the attention, seeming to sob even harder every time Jack complimented him. Jack continued despite this, breathing sweet nothings into the air between them and continuing to stroke his back. Finally, Nozel’s sobs broke down into the occasional sniffle and hiccup. He was expecting Jack to push him away, to tease him, but the other man continued to patiently hold him, not seeming hurried in the slightest despite the fact that he sat naked on the ground. 

Finally, Nozel pulled back. He felt a flush spreading to his cheeks as embarrassment from his recent lack of composure settled. “I’m not sure what came over me.” He finally admitted with a huff, his eyes cast downward and tears drying on his eyelashes and cheeks.

Jack chuckled. “It’s alright, you’re a pretty crier too. I’ll be very happy to make you cry again in the future.” With that, he pressed a kiss to each of Nozel’s wet cheeks.

A rueful, tired smile came over Nozel’s face. “You are a sadist.” He said bluntly. Jack snorted.

“I’ve been called worst.” He continued watching Nozel, eyes a bit curious as he assessed the silver man’s face. Nozel fidgeted under the scrutiny before glancing around. Thankfully, his mercury still covered them from all angles, so it was unlikely they had been seen. Heard was another matter that Nozel pushed from his mind. Finally, he stood up and began reaching for his clothes and beginning to dress, assessing the missing buttons and tears to his shirt with a scowl.

“You have no respect for finer things.” Nozel complained. Jack stood with a stretch.

“I think I have plenty of respect for the finer things.” Jack said with a yawn, hand coming down to slap Nozel’s ass. Nozel eeped at the contact, glaring at the other man that was in the process of pulling his pants on.

Once Jack was dressed and Nozel was about to remove the mercury barrier, the lanky man pushed him against it unexpectantly. He laid a heated kiss on Nozel’s lips, pressing the smaller man into the wall. 

Nozel moaned softly into the kiss, feeling his dick twitch in interest despite himself. Jack continued kissing him for a few minutes, mouth probing and hand keeping Nozel pinned to the wall. Finally, he pulled back with a smack of their lips, taking in the sight of a mussed up, flushed Nozel. 

“Mmm, tasty.” Jack said with a lick of his lips. Nozel shook his head in embarrassment, feeling lightheaded by the kiss. 

“You’re hopeless.” He mumbled, although he didn’t push the other man away. Jack shot him a lopsided grin before leaning back in to suck behind his ear. Jack pulled back again, seeming very contented.

“I’ve been called worse.” He repeated, for the second time that night. Nozel fought the smile that threatened to take over his face.

***

Thus began the highly secretive affair between Jack the Ripper and Nozel Silva. It was weird – it was unexpected – but despite how many times Nozel told himself that he would cut ties off with the uncouth man, he kept returning. At first, Nozel controlled how often and when he dropped by the mantis base. He stopped by around once a week, and learned how to fly directly into Jack’s bedroom to eliminate more awkward encounters at the door. After a month though, Nozel received a knock on his office door at the silver eagles base. 

“Come in.” Nozel drawled, eyes staying fixed on the report he was reading. As the door opened, Nozel froze as he recognized the mana entering the room. With a flush, Nozel looked up to meet eyes with Jack. The other man had a gigantic grin adorned and looked very pleased with himself. He closed, and locked, the door behind him.

Nozel felt heat traveling to both his face and his groin at the site of the other man. It was almost hopeless at this point – he was so used to being aroused in the other’s presence, that it was like he had been trained for this very purpose. Just the other man’s lanky form was enough to give Nozel a raging boner.

“How can I help you?” Nozel asked coldly, hands gripping the piece of paper in front of him tightly. Jack explored the office curiously, looking at all the knick knacks, books and awards Nozel had collected over time. 

“I was just in the area.” Jack hummed, seeming unhurried as he opened books and chests. Nozel felt his eye twitch. 

“Well, I’m very busy. I don’t have time to entertain you today.” Nozel said shortly, trying to move his eyes back to the report that he suddenly found very uninteresting.

Jack hummed again, finally approaching Nozel’s desk. With no hint of decorum, he went directly behind it. Nozel attempted to keep his eyes on the report, but found it very difficult with Jack wrapping his long arms around Nozel’s shoulders. “Is that so?” Jack breathed into his ear, his tongue coming out to lap at the crevices lightly. Nozel shivered.

“Y…yes.” Nozel replied, knuckles turning white from clenching the report so tightly. A long arm reached down and began feeling up Nozel’s crotch. Jack hummed in approval at the arousal he felt.

“How do you expect to work with your little problem down here though? Seems distracting.” Jack chided.

Nozel almost whined as Jack squeezed him, just barely keeping his voice under control. “And whose fault is that?” He hissed. Jack chuckled in his ear. 

“I want to lay you down on top of this fancy desk and fill you up with my cock.” Jack purred, once again giving Nozel’s erection a squeeze. A small whimper broke its way past Nozel’s mouth and his head leaned back onto Jack’s shoulder despite his earlier protests.

Jack squeezed him again. “Ah-ahh.” Nozel moaned quietly, shuttering at Jack’s ministrations. He felt himself blushing terribly. “But – it’s not- we can’t – not at work.” He stuttered, feeling his resolve crumbled.

“You think you’ll be able to control your voice, princess?” Jack unclasped Nozel’s cape and began unbuttoning his shirt. Nozel shivered in response, biting his lip. His erection pressed painfully against his pants. With a shutter, he turned his head so Jack could kiss him. Jack’s eyes positively lit up at the opportunity, and he dived in to attack Nozel’s mouth. Meanwhile, his hand continued to stroke Nozel through his pants. Jack pulled away once Nozel’s lips were positively swollen from abuse. He then continued taking the silver eagles shirt off and spun the man around. He quickly stripped off Nozel’s pants as well.

Nozel flushed at Jack’s actions but finally dropped the report he had been clenching and moved his hands to Jack’s pants. He shyly began unbuckling them before letting them drop. Nozel flushed even pinker when Jack’s cock plopped out, already hard and leaking. Jack preened at the attention.

“I’m going to fill you up so good, princess. Make you scream my name so all your subordinates come running.” Jack mumbled, pushing Nozel back so he was sitting on the desk. He reached into his cloak pocket and removed a bottle of liquid. Jack deftly opened it and squirted some onto his fingers before moving the coated digits to Nozel’s entrance. Jack prodded Nozel’s thighs so the man’s legs widened, allowing the mantis to slot in between them nicely. Nozel’s breaths quickened in pace and his hole tensed expectantly. Jack leaned down to kiss and nip Nozel as he pushed in a finger. Nozel fidgeted on the desk and wrapped his arms around the ripper’s neck , pushing down onto Jack’s finger. After a minute, Jack added a 2nd and 3rd finger in as well, hands expertly scissoring and stretching Nozel. After numerous encounters, Jack seemed to have learned how to quickly prepare Nozel just enough that he would be able to take the man’s cock.

Nozel shoved himself down on Jack’s fingers repeatedly, biting Jack’s lips simultaneously. Jack chuckled into his mouth. “You’re such a wicked little thing. So vanilla when I first took you, and now you beg and bite until my cock is wedged inside your tight little ass.” 

Nozel growled in response. “You’re delusional, I’ve always been like this.” Jack outwardly laughed at that.

“Is that so?” The Ripper mused, before removing his fingers in one swift motion. Nozel’s hole tightened in an attempt to keep them inside. When they were fully out, he let out a needy whimper, beginning to shiver. “What do you want, princess?” Jack asked, eyes lidded.

“Fuck me.” Nozel commanded, although it came out more as a whine. Jack’s face twinkled with approval. He coated his cock with more liquid from the bottle before slowly pushing into Nozel’s prepped entrance. Nozel brought his arm up to cover his mouth so his moans weren’t able to escape, his whole body shaking at the pleasure of taking in Jack’s member. Once it was fully inside, his breath came in quick pants and his eyes fluttered at the feeling of fullness. “S’ good.” Nozel mumbled. 

Jack then began rocking in and out with a snap of his hips. His hand came down to circle Nozel’s nipple before squeezing it with a harsh pinch. Nozel’s ass clenched around Jack in approval and he cried out into his arm. Jack continued prodding, circling and pinching Nozel’s nipple until it was an angry color. He then dropped his hands to hook underneath Nozel’s knees and hoisted them up so that they rested on top of Jack’s shoulders. Nozel let out another moan, this one much louder, at the new angle. The stretch burned his muscles wonderfully, and the new angle added increased pressure to his prostate. He felt his orgasm coming. 

From outside his office, low voices could be heard. The sound of voices outside barely registered in Nozel’s mind, his arousal was so great. One of Jack’s hands came to cover his mouth though, capturing most of the filthy sounds that it was making. After a few moments, the voices began to fade away, but Jack kept his hand across Nozel’s mouth. Nozel whined, trying to bite at it. With a grunt, Jack removed his hand. Nozel took the opportunity to lean up, capturing Jack’s lips in a violent kiss, accentuating the stretch of his legs even more such that he was practically bent in half. Jack groaned appreciatively at the action, thrusts becoming more erratic. Nozel’s desk rattled under the pressure.

“Feels so good I’m getting so close Jack please don’t stop it feels good don’t stop” Nozel babbled, feeling his orgasm near painfully close.. The Ripper started pounding into him even harder, hands moving down to separate Nozel’s cheeks even more so that his cock slid in and out of Nozel’s tight entrance easily. With a cry, Nozel’s entire body shook and he was spurting cum all over Jack’s bare stomach. A moment later, Jack’s body shook as well and he burrowed himself as deep as he could go in Nozel’s ass, coming with a quiet groan. Nozel shuttered as he felt warm liquid coat his insides and he went limp against his desk, his chest rising and falling in soft pants. Jack rested on top of him for a moment as well, looking the picture of contentment. His hands moved up to stroke Nozel’s sweaty hair fondly before slowly pulling out. Once fully out, Jack grabbed a handkerchief from his cloak and began softly wiping Nozel down. Nozel flushed as Jack ran the cloth over his puckered hole, wiggling slightly at the sensation. Jack watched him with amused eyes, leaning down to lick a line from Nozel’s balls to the tip of his cock. The bird yelped. “You’re relentless.” He said, wiggling upwards on his desk to escape Jack’s prying tongue. 

Jack laughed at that. “It’s your own fault for having such a tasty ass.” He said shamelessly. Nozel shook his head in fake disgust, although he preened at the compliment internally. Jack pulled up his pants, and Nozel stood up to begin dressing as well. He reflected on the session and hoped desperately that no one had heard.

“You’re leaving through the window.” Nozel commanded, eyes not leaving any room for disagreement. Jack raised his eyebrows in amusement, approaching Nozel again and pinning him against the desk with his legs. Nozel gulped, although he kept his expression cold and assertive.

“I like it when you’re all bossy princess. Makes me want to dip in for seconds.” Jack purred, and Nozel flushed and groaned simultaneously.

“NO.” He said forcefully, hands coming up to press threateningly against Jack’s chest. The other man sighed, leaning in for a final nip at one of Nozel’s ears (which were honestly getting bruised after the month long tirade against them) before pulling away.

“I’m going to take you in your fancy royal bed next time.” Jack promised. Nozel flushed and pointed to the window.

“Out.” He said shortly.

With one last appreciative look, the Ripper obeyed. 

Nozel was incredibly effective the rest of the day, surprisingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay please comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
